Parallel World!
by Kudakechire KuroTetsu
Summary: Di gudang penyimpanan ada benda aneh! Sket Dan pun datang dan memastikannya, namun mereka malah terbawa ke dunia lain oleh benda tersebut! Bagaimana caranya mereka bisa kembali ke dunianya semula? "Bossun jadi Ketua Osis?" Check this out


"Eh? Di gudang penyimpanan ada benda aneh?" Himeko menatap bingung Takahashi yang hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Aku tak tahu benda apa itu—jadi aku datang kemari, aku takut kalau benda itu dapat membahayakan anggota klub lainnya." Jelasnya.

"Intinya kita hanya perlu memastikan apakah benda itu berbahaya atau tidak?" tanya Bossun memastikan, Takahashi menganngukkan kepalanya membenarkan.

"Kalau begitu, Switch! Himeko! Langsung saja kita kesana!"

Parallel World?!

A Sket Dance fanfiction

Sket Dance © Shinohara Kenta

Parallel World?! © Kuroko Tetsuragi

Genre: Friendship, Humor, Shounen, Drama, S-Sho—Shounen AI (Bossun: WHAT?!) –mungkin saja-.

Warning: OOC, Parallel World!, AU.

Chapter 01: We're in Parallel World?!

[Di balik ini ada benda mencurigakan itu...] Switch seperti biasa dengan tatapan datarnya melihat gudang tersebut.

"Entah kenapa—rasanya jadi agak takut begitu ya..." Bossun menatap pintu itu dengan wajah begonya yang biasanya.

"Ta-tapi ini kan permintaan... sebagai Klub Penyokong Kehidupan Sekolah... kita tak boleh takut beginian... Yosh Switch—kau buka pintunya." Lanjut Bossun.

[Perkataanmu memang keren namun pada akhirnya kau malah menyuruh orang.] Sarkas Switch, iapun berjalan lebih dekat menuju pintu itu dan membukanya.

"Hati-hati Switch! Kami mendukungmu!" Seru Bossun dan Himeko dari belakang, sementara Takahashi hanya bisa sweatdrop di tempat. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya menyelimuti gudang itu. Membuat mereka bertiga sontak kaget, namun hanya sementara saja cahaya itu menghilang.

"T—Tunggu dulu, Switch! Apa yang terjadi di—" Bossun langsung saja masuk ke dalam namun.

Kosong.

"Bossun! Apa yang terjadi—" Tanya Himeko dari luar.

"Hilang..." Gumam Bossun, Himeko mencoba untuk menajamkan telinganya agar dapat mendengar kata-kata Bossun.

"Hah?" Namun apadaya, suara itu masih samar-samar terdengar.

"SWITCH HILANG!"

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?" Teriak Himeko, gadis itu sontak langsung menemui Bossun yang berada disana.

"Itu—hanya ada laptopnya saja..." ia menunjuk laptop Switch yang tergeletak di depan sebuah benda aneh. Baru saja ia berniat mengambil kembali laptop yang tergeletak dengan malangnya itu cahaya tersebut kembali lagi dan kini menelan Bossun dan Himeko di dalamnya.

"Eh? Kalian semua kemana?"

Parallel World?!

 **Himeko's House**

 **07:00 pm**

"Eh? Aku ada di rumah? Perasaan tadi masih ada di sekolah deh?—" Himeko melihat sekeliling—iya ini kamarnya, bahkan pakaian sekolahnyapun telah tergantikan oleh kaos bermotif Pelocan dan celana pendek berwarna hijau lumut.

"Apa jangan-jangan mesin tadi—Mesin Waktu?!"

=you got a mail!=

"Hm?" Himeko mengambil Handphone yang berada tak jauh darinya lalu membukanya.

"Dari Switch." ia membuka pesan yang dikirim oleh pemuda berkaca mata itu.

 **| From: Switch**

 **Subject: Look the Time—**

Pasti kau sekarang berada di rumah dan pakaianmu telah terganti ya? Coba periksa tanggal hari ini dan lihatlah kejutannya ^_)* |

 _Ukkkhh... bisa tidak sih, kirim pesannya yang normal-normal saja? Huh? Tanggal hari ini—_

 _Eh? Hari ini? Bukannya seharusnya kami masih ada di ruang klub? Hari ini kan?_

| **To: Switch**

 **Subject: Re:Look The Time—**

Iya... seharusnya kita, dan anggota OSIS dan Saaya sedang mengerjai ketua Osis Agata yang sudah selesai masa jabatannya—kenapa kita bisa ada di rumah? Nee apa kau sudah mencoba menghubunggi Bossun? |

=Send=

=You got a mail!=

| **From: Switch**

 **Subject: Can't contact**

Aku sudah mengirim e-mail yang sama kepadanya namun tak ada respons apapun, dan berbicara tentang Bossun... kontaknya menghilang...|

 _Kalau begitu bagaimana caranya ngirim e-mail kalau tak ada kontaknya!_

=You got a mail!=

| **From: Switch**

 **Subject: none**

Aku kan punya semua e-mail address semua siswa di Kaimei~|

 _Uakh... menjijikkan._

 _Yasudahlah—eh tunggu, dia bilang apa tadi—kontak Bossun hilang?_

Himeko sontak langsung melihat kontak di handphonenya—dan benar, kontak Bossun menghilang dari handphonenya—ia menatap sekeliling dan ujung matanya menangkap sesuatu yang familiar diatas meja belajarnya.

Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa topi yang seharusnya ia berikan ke Bossun kembali ke rumahnya—

"Ini... tidak mungkin—"

 _Apa yang terjadi?_

Parallel World.

"Kalian siap di posisi—dia datang." Ujar seorang pemuda yang kini sedang bersembunyi di balik sebuah meja di suatu tempat. Sampai seorang pemuda datang dan terdiam.

"Huft..." ia mengheka napas pelan sambil terus melihat pemuda itu. Pemuda itu melihat tulisan dari beberapa lantai dengan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan. Ia lalu membenarkan kembali posisi kepalanya/? Lalu menatap ke seorang pemuda lainnya yang berdiri dari posisinya.

"Heh, aku mengerti... yang bisa melakukan hal ini semuanya—pasti kau kan..." ia menatap pemuda itu dengan senyum khasnya.

"Fujisaki..." pemuda yang dipanggil Fujisaki hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Jadi Saaya juga ikut-ikutan dan berakting saat di telepon tadi?" tanyanya lagi.

" _Maa_... ketika kami bilang ini adalah upacara perpisahan untuk kakaknya dia dengan senang hati ingin mengambil peran... dan inipun bisa jadi ide bagus mengingat kau itu _SisCon_ level dewa." Jelas Fujisaki, pemuda itu hanya bisa tertawa.

"Lagipula ini adalah ide semuanya... aku hanya membuat alurnya saja." Lanjutnya lagi yang membuat sang (mantan) Ketua OSIS—Agata Soujiro itu kerkikik/? pelan.

"Dasar _tsundere,_ kau dan Saaya tak ada bedanya..."

"Hah.. aku tidak _tsundere!_ Dasar bodoh!" Protesnya yang hanya di respons tawa khas sang Ketua Osis.

"Khakhakha... memang benar yang namanya _tsundere_ itu tak mau mengaku—ya sudah kita pulang... yang lain juga ayo pulang!" serunya pada para anggota osis lainnya yang berada di gedung di depannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Saaya bagaimana?" tanyanya pada Fujisaki.

"Ia sudah pulang dengan teman sekelasnya, Takahashi..." jelasnya berjalan mendahului Agata. Ia lalu menyusul Fujisaki dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dari belakang.

"Oi—apa yang kau lakukan?" ujarnya sambil menepis kasar tangan Agata dari kepalanya.

"Akan kuantar kau pulang." Mereka kini berjalan di lorong.

"Huh? Tak usah repot-repot! Aku bisa pulang sendi—" kata-katanya terputus ketika sang Ketua Osis menghilangkan jarak diantara keduanya dengan sebuah kecupan singkat.

"Kau itu berisik sekali—diamlah dan biarkan aku mengantarmu, lagipula ini sudah malam pula—oi Fujisaki?" Ia malah terbingung melihat Fujisaki yang mematung dengan wajah merah padam—kalau ini anime mungkin kepalanya sudah berasap saking panasnya.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan dasar Ketos—mantan Ketoskampret!"

"Khakhakha—itu karena kau tidak bisa diam, _hora_ mau kucium lagi?" godanya.

"Idih! Najis!" serunya—berkebalikan dengan wajahnya yang merah padam—sambil mempercepat langkahnya, yang diikuti oleh oleh Agata dengan tawa khasnya—dan jadilah mereka pulang berdua.

.

.

Ya maunya Agata sih begitu, namun pada akhirnya Tsubakipun dan Michirupun ikut diantara mereka. Semua pulang ke rumah masing-masing, hingga tersisa Fujisaki dan Agata.

"Oe—! Kenapa kau tak pulang? Arah rumah kita kan tak searah!"

"Khakhakha—sudah ku bilang bukan akan kuantar kau sampai pulang..." ia lalu terdiam sejenak, menghentikan langkahnya yang membuat Fujisaki berbalik menatapnya.

"Huh? Kenapa? Kau mau bikin suasana dramatis."

"Mulai besok... aku serahkan semuanya padamu ya... khakhakha!" wajahnya tampak serius sejenak lalu kembali seperti biasa.

" _U—Urusai yo!_ " ia lalu berjalan diikuti oleh Agata di sampingnya. Akhirnya mereka sampai di kediaman Fujisaki.

"Sampai jumpa besok, sayang..."

"Siapa yang kau panggil sayang!" ujarnya sambil menutup pintu tepat di depan wajah tampan Agata.

"Khakhakha, dasar _tsundere..._ Selamat atas jabatanmu yang baru, Ketua Osis Akademi Kaimei—Fujisaki Yuusuke." Gumamnya sambil tersenyum lembut lalu meninggalkan tempat itu dan pulang ke rumahnya.

Parallel World?!

"Huaa—aku hampir saja terlambat! _Giri-giri save!_ "

[Yo, Himeko...] Sebuah tangan menepuk pundak Himeko dari belakang yang sontak saja membuat ia berteriak kaget.

"Kau—apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!" marahnya sambil menguncang-nguncangkan tubuh Switch.

[Aku minta maaf... nanti guru keburu datang.] Guncangan Himeko pada tubuh Switchpun berhenti, dan merekapun kembali ke posisinya masing-masing—sosok pemuda pun memasuki kelas tersebut, namun membuat Himeko kaget dan Switch yang diam—dia memang diam—

"Bossun?—eh? Sejak kapan dia bisa berpakaian rapi begi—" kata-katanya terputus melihat sesuatu yang tersemat di tanggan pemuda yang di panggil Bossun—atau yang kalian tahu sebagai Fujisaki Yuusuke tersebut.

"Student Council Armband?" gumamnya.

Beberapa saat setelah itu, gurupun datang dan memulai pelajaran.

Singkat kata, setelah bel jam istirahat berbunyi para siswa bersiap-siap untuk menuju kafetaria ataupun memakan bekal yang mereka bawa dari rumah. Termasuk Fujisaki, ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya lalu meninggalkan kelas.

Himeko dan Switch yang sekarang sedang duduk berhadapan melirik ke arah Fujisaki.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada dunia ini?"

[Apa mungkin kita terkirim ke dunia parallel—dimensi ruang dan waktu yang lain...?] jelas Switch masih dengan wajah datarnya.

[Lebih baik kita mencari informasi lebih tentang apa yang terjadi.] Jari Switch tampak menari diatas keyboard laptopnya.

[Ketemu...] Himeko menoleh ke arah screen laptop milik Switch.

"Ini tidak mungkin—Bossun Ketua Osis?!" Switch hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

[Kemungkinan besar ini adalah setting di dunia ini—namun yang aku takutkan adalah...] kata-katanya terputus sejenak.

"Adalah?" tanya Himeko, Switch kembali mengetik.

[Takutnya kalau ada hal yang aneh terjadi di dunia ini—kau bilang kemarin Bossunpun juga terlempar ke dunia ini bukan?] Himeko menganggukkan kepalanya membenarkan.

[Bisa jadi sebenarnya ada error pada mesin itu—]

"Memang apa hubungannya—apa artinya sebenarnya Bossun tidak ada disini—"

[Bukan begitu—Bossun yang ada di dunia ini adalah Bossun yang kita kenal—bukan Bossun dari dunia ini...]

"Mou! Kalau begitu kenapa—aku jadi bingung!" Ujar Himeko sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

[Kemungkinan ingatannya berubah—mengikuti alur di dunia ini—kalau tidak seharusnya ia tahu bahwasanya ia bukan ketos ataupun anggota osis.]

"Begitu ya..."

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan...?" tanya Himeko.

[Yang harus kita lakukan adalah...]

TBC

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! APA-APAAN INIIIII! MAAF YA! AKU MALAH NYAMPAH! TAPI BENER INI TANGAN UDAH GATEL PEN BIKIN FF BOSSUN JADI ANGGOTA OSIS/? #PLAK maaf Capslock keteken semut u.u salam kenal, ini Fanfict baruku di Sket Dance! _


End file.
